disneyslemonademouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Pairings
Minor Pairings in the movie are ships that are possible, yet not given much airtime, due to the relationship being hard to develop if a member recurring or unstable role on the show. Some of the characters are just on-time appearence characters. Note: If a character gets more screentime in the movie they will be moved to have their own pairing page but for now it will stay here. Pairings can either be romantic or platonic pairings. Examples of Minor Pairings Rayella- '('Ray '''and '''Stella) Jott-''' ('''Jewls and Scott) Jay- '('Jewls '''and '''Ray) Ralivia- '('Ray and Olivia) May- '('Mo '''and '''Ray) Scolivia- '('Scott and Olivia) Chott-''' ('''Charlie '''and '''Scott) Chay- '('Charlie '''and '''Ray) Starlie- '('Stella '''and '''Charlie) Cholivia- '('Charlie and Olivia) Nalivia- '('Nancy '''and '''Olivia) Grolivia- '('Gram '''and '''Oliva) Stolivia- '('Stella and Olivia) Scolla- '('Scott '''and Stella') Jott *Jewls felt Scott's arm muscle. *Scott let Jewls wear his soccer jersey. *Scott called Jewls just a friend. *Jewls in the end liked Lemonade Mouth when Scott joined Lemonade Mouth at the end. *Jewls possibly liked Lemonade Mouth because of Scott. Jay *Jewls liked Mudslide Crush Ray's band. *Ray made two geeks move so Jewls could sit down. *Jewls was talking to Ray and was mad as Ray because Mudslide Crush would get pushed back. *When Jewls was dancing to LM Ray told her to stop she immedently stopped. *In the end, she liked Lemonade Mouth so it means Ray and her aren't as close as they were before. Ralivia *Ray asked Olivia if she was the new singer for her band. *Olivia shyley says yeah. *Ray was bullying Olivia. *Olivia laughed when Stella spit Lemonade on Ray. May *Ray brought Mo up to see Scott and Jewls together. *Ray wished her good luck at Halloween Bash he didn't have to but he did. *LM and MC are rivals. Scolivia *In the Extended Addition Scott thought Olivia was interested in him. *When he found out she wasn't he was a little depressed. Chott *Charlie was jealous that Scott was dating Mo. (See: Mott). *Charlie had a crush on Mo Scott's girlfriend (See: Marlie). *In the end Charlie accepted Mott together and liked Scott as a friend. Chay *Charlie was scared of Ray. *Ray got Charlie detention. *Ray bullied Charlie. *Ray bullied Charlie again when he saw him laughing at her. Starlie *Charlie told Stella to shut up. *Stella and Charlie were in the same band. *This pairing is very popular in fanfiction. Cholivia *Charlie held Olivia's hand bringing her down the stairs. *They are both in Lemonade Mouth. *They both sing. *Charlie, along with the rest of the band, went to Olivia's house to comfort her after her cat Nancy died. *Charlie volunteers to help Olivia before he realises he has. *During "More Than a Band", Charlie rubs Olivia's shoulder briefly. *When Ray asked if Wen was going to do anything when Ray was harassing Olivia, Charlie said he would, therefore risking getting beaten up for Olivia if Stella hadn't arrived. *He enjoys teasing Olivia playfuly about her nerve issues. *During the sort of food fight, Charlie shields Olivia with his pizza box and they both hide behind it, eating pizza. '''Note: This may actually prove that deep down Charlie may have some romantic fealings for Olivia.' ''Stolivia *They are often shown hugging. *Stella and Olivia try to convince the others not to back out of Rising Star when they're arrested. *Stella tries to convince Olivia to keep singing when she freazes up at Rising Star. *Stella spits lemonade in Ray Beech's face when she catches him harassing Olivia. *Stella helped encourage Olivia to sing at the Halloween Bash. *They both play guitar and sing. *They are both in Lemonade Mouth. *They both high-five each other giggling after Olivia sings "Somebody". *Stella asks Olivia if she wrote "Somebody". *Stella has a lot of pride in Olivia. *Stella, along with the rest of the band, went to Olivia's house to comfort her after Nancy died. Nalivia *Olivia fead Nancy her food and sung her a song. *Olivia cried when Nancy died. '''Note: This is for a pet-owner relationship; also, Nancy is dead.' ''Grolivia *Gram was the only one Olivia had left in her family. *Gram and Olivia live together. *Gram and Olivia were playing crazy eights togethyer. *They started to dance crazy when Determinate was on the radio. *Gram was proud of Olivia. *Gram wasn't mad and didn't yell at Olivia for getting in jail. '''Note: This is for grandmother-grandaughter relationship also established as a friendship.' Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Romantic Pairings Category:Females Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Main Characters